crash_feverfandomcom-20200215-history
June Bride Campaign
The June Bride Campaign is held during 29 June 2017 to 6 July 2017, featuring new limited time quests and new June Bride edition units. The player is also be able to collect materials in a quest and "propose" to a certain unit. Pitter-Patter Proposal Plan! Logging in during the campaign, the player will receive a Wedding Ring in their gift box. By awakening the Wedding Ring into a True Wedding Ring with a Bug 50 Lovely Angel that drops in Chainsaw Wedding Present and Pure White Halo Dress quest, the player can use the True Marriage Ring to "propose" (Super Awaken) to a June Bride unit. After Super Awakening a June Bride unit, their facial expressions and skill lines changes. (Unit's level, stats, abilities and skills do not change after Super Awakening). Limited Time Quests Players will receive bouquets, Boss Quest Units and Lovely Angels depending on which quest and difficulty they've completed. The harder the quest the higher drop rate for players to receive more bouquets, units and Lovely Angels. Red Bouquets drop in Chainsaw Wedding Present while Green Bouquets drop in Pure White Halo Dress. Pure White Halo Dress Chainsaw Wedding Present Limited Time Bouquet Hatchers Green Bouquet Hatcher The player can use the Green Bouquets that drops in Pure White Halo Dress quest to use the Green Bouquet Hatcher. Each pull requires 10 Green Bouquets and guarantees 1 Sublime Wedding Amaterasu. Player will also receive ducks and apples from this hatcher. Players will receive bonus Polygons during their 5th and 10th try and a bonus during their 10th. Red Bouquet Hatcher Similar to Green Bouquet Hatcher, the player can use the Red Bouquets that drops in Chainsaw Wedding Present quest to use the Red Bouquet Hatcher. Each pull requires 10 Red Bouquets and guarantees 1 Driving Opportunist Garnet. Player will also receive ducks and apples from this hatcher. Players will receive bonus Polygons during their 5th and 10th try and a bonus during their 10th. Limited Time Hatchers (Polygons) During the campaign, two limited time June Bride Hatchers are available for players to pull, side A '''and '''side B. June Bride units will appear with 5 Bugs, and possess useful abilities for June Bride Quests. During the players 1st try, the 10x Hatcher guarantees 4★ or higher units and one 5'''★ or higher unit for 250 polygons. On the 2th and 4th try, the 10x Hatcher the 10x Hatcher guarantees '''4★ or higher units and one 5★ or higher unit for 500 polygons instead. On the 5th try, the 10x Hatcher guarantees 4'''★ or higher units and 1 of 3 June Bride exclusive units for 500 polygons. After the 5th try, the Hatchers will loop back to its state during the 1st try. After trying the Hatcher 50 times, the Hatcher will become a 10x Hatcher that costs 500 polygons per pull and guarantess '''4★ and higher units and one 5'''★ unit Aside from June Bride units, take note that '''normal units can also be acquired from these Hatchers. June Bride Hatcher side A June Bride units that are attainable only in this Hatcher: * Fortuna ** >> * Idunn (June Bride Edition) ** >> * Zhuge Liang (June Bride Edition) ** >> June Bride Hatcher side B June Bride units that are attainable only in this Hatcher: * Lily ** >> * Snow White (June Bride Edition) ** >> * Bastet (June Bride Edition) ** >> June Bride Units Common to Both Hatchers June Bride units that are attainable in either June Bride Hatchers: * Siegfried (June Bride Edition) ** >> * Amala (June Bride Edition) ** >> Special Login Bonus Category:Campaigns